


Why Laura is the Worst Sister Ever

by liamthebastard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pack Family, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamthebastard/pseuds/liamthebastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is just an awful older sister. Really. She makes Derek's life miserable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Laura is the Worst Sister Ever

Derek came home just in time for breakfast. Laura and Cora were already settled in, Cora filing her nails for some inexplicable reason while Laura grinned at him.

“Hanging out with a bunch of high schoolers again, Derek?” Laura taunted before Derek even sat down.

“Fuck off, Laura,” Derek grumbled without missing a beat. He sat down, exhausted, but well aware his mom would actually kill him if he misses family breakfast.

Laura pouted dramatically. “Aww, what’s wrong, were the anklebiters mean to you?”

“Mom, is the coffee ready yet?” Derek asked, ignoring Laura as best he could.

Talia shouted back that no, it isn’t, and Laura seized her moment. “C’mon grumpy gills, what’s got you so scowly today?”

Cora snorted, but refused to look at either of her siblings.

Derek finally muttered a response, hoping Laura wasn’t paying enough attention to catch it. Unfortunately, she latched on to the key word like a bulldog.

“Oh _Stiles_! Of course, your imaginary friend. What did he do this time, Der-Bear?” Laura exclaimed, cupping her chin in her hands in mock excitement.

“He’s not _imaginary_ , Laura! He’s a real person!” Derek snapped.

Laura nodded sympathetically. “Of course he is, Derek, to _you_.”

“He’s real, dammit!” Derek said angrily. “Cora, you know him, back me up!”

Cora glanced up from her nails and smirked. “Stiles who?” Derek banged his forehead against the table.

“I think you’re just bitter that your only friends are high schoolers.” Laura shrugged. Derek bared his teeth at her, letting his eyes flash a bit. Laura just laughed. “Derek, c’mon. _Stiles_. It’s such a fake sounding name! Who would even name their kid that?”

“The sheriff! Stiles is his son, Laura, you know he has one!” Derek shouted.

She grinned. “Derek’s got an imaginary _boyfriend_! How _cute_!” Laura cooed.

Derek couldn’t take it anymore. “ _Mooom_!” he groaned.

Talia made an exasperated noise from the kitchen. “Laura! What did I say about teasing your brother?”

“It’s funny as fuck,” Cora commented. Derek glared.

“Laura!” Talia warned.

His older sister sighed. “To not to,” she finally droned. “But mom! He gets so angry, and if I do it just right his eyebrows disappear!”

“Leave him alone, Laura, or I won’t stop him when he decides he’s had enough,” Talia declared, sweeping into the room with breakfast for all of them. Derek’s dad has just stumbled downstairs and taken his seat at the table.

“Laura, are you antagonizing Derek again?” Rolin asked.

“Just about his imaginary friend,” Laura replied easily. Derek reached over calmly, and punched her as hard as he could. Laura winced and Cora barked out a laugh. Rolin and Talia both sighed, but carried on with their breakfast.

Derek stabbed angrily at the pancakes his mom slid onto his plate. “‘S not _imaginary_ ,” he mumbled. “If you could actually _smell_ like a normal wolf, you’d know that.”

“Sorry, all hormonal teenagers smell alike to me, and you hang around so many,” Laura quipped back.

“Fuck right off, Laura,” Derek sighed, finishing his food quickly and heading back out to his car. He was pretty tired, but he had one more thing he wanted to do. Despite Laura’s teasing, most of his friends were in fact out of high school. Laura only teased him because they’d only _just_ graduated, while he had graduated three… four… five years ago. Jesus he was old.

He shook it off though, and pulled into the familiar driveway and climbed up through the window. Inside, the young man at the computer spun around, amber eyes dancing. “Well hello Sourwolf, long time no see. How was breakfast with the Evil Sisters?”

Derek just groaned and sat on the edge of the bed. “Laura still doesn’t think you’re real, Cora still refuses to back me up,” Derek complained. The other man laughed happily and joined him on the bed with a gentle kiss on the cheek.

“You could always just have me over for breakfast,” he cajoled.

Derek was horrified at the prospect. “Hell no! It’s bad enough you and Cora conspire against me, the _last_ thing I need is you and Laura teaming up.”

“You’re zero fun, honeybunch.”

“So you’ve said,” Derek replied, flopping back on the bed and revelling in the familiar scent. Another body hit the mattress next to him, and rested his head on Derek’s shoulder.

“I would really like to meet your family, officially,” he whispered. “I think we deserve that.”

Derek nodded, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “Alright,” he agreed, pressing a kiss to soft hair. “It’s early, we both stayed up late last night. Let’s catch some sleep.” The other man made a sleepy sound, so Derek shifted them both to lie more comfortably on the bed, and flipped a blanket over them both.

He smiled down at the young man in his arms. “Sweet dreams, Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Brenna and I shouldn't be allowed to exchange HCs because it always ends in me writing super dumb ficlets.


End file.
